


In Colors

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: In a world were a single touch can change everything, Yuuri refuses to take off his gloves. Meanwhile, Victor longs to see his touch ignite color in someone.





	In Colors

**Author's Note:**

> For Whyisitupsidedown @ Tumblr.

Knowing who your other half is is a simple task thanks to the wild magic that had been restored to the world sometime ago. Finding them however was no easy feat. You had to shake many hands, touch cheeks, brush fingers. That was assuming your soulmate wanted to be found - some people had no desire for such nonsense and kept their hands gloved.

Victor was not one of these people. He had always wanted to find his soulmate. Always. Ever since his days as a child, basking in his parents love; seeing the pink glow that his mother left upon his father’s skin when she took his hand and pulled him up into a joyful dance. Or when they embraced him or  kissed his forehead at night; lilac mixing with rose - the colors rare among the populace but they were so very soothing to young Victor.  Victor wanted that. He wanted exactly this and he would shake every had he had to to find it.

* * *

Yuri never really wanted to find his other half. He had enough trouble as just himself and his anxiety was a vicious thing; feeding into his fear that he wasn’t ever going to be good enough or good for anyone. He was just this side of a little chubby, horribly insecure with a bad self-esteem and image… No one wanted someone like him for a soulmate. So he conned gloves, black leather gloves for when he was out about in public.  It was for the best even if he did want someone to have that kind of connection with..   
  
This was the norm from the time he was a pre-teen until he got older. Now as an adult he took his gloves off and on when he was in public. People were generally more polite if he did and they didn’t just grab your hand willy nilly for the most part. 

* * *

“Natasha fainted. She’s fine but they’re taking her to the hospital just in case,” one of the crew informed them. “Worse news is we don’t have any other female backup dancers.”   
  
“But he can’t dance on his own,” Yakov hissed. 

Victor hummed, rubbing at his chin with his fingers. “So why not a male dancer? As long as they can keep up with the complex routine there shouldn’t be a problem and I have no issues with having a male partner.”   
  
The crew man glanced down at his list then frowned. “I don’t think.”   
  
Victor arched a brow. “The choreographer, perhaps he’d be willing to step in? He already knows the routine he helped iron out the details that I couldn’t figure out.”   
  
“We can ask Yuuri but…”   
  
“Ask me what?”  The brunet is asking after a moment before turning to Victor a faint frown pulling at his mouth. “I just heard about Natasha. I’m sorry no one is going to get to see your routine. It’s really a pity because I think it would have been mind-blowing.”   
  
“Perfect timing, Yuuri! They don’t have to miss out.” Excitedly Victor’s bare hands came to rest on Yuuri’s shoulders gripping firmly. “Dance with me. There isn’t enough time to teach anyone else the routine but you know it as well as I do.” 

“Dance with you!?” Yuuri blurted, brown eyes widening. “I ..I…” And for a minute his brain is trapped in this loop of stunned surprise. Victor, who Yuuri would have to be brainless to no find at least attractive just by look but - who he might have had a crush on for years; since the first time he’d ever seen him. Victor wants Yuuri to dance with him.    
  
But he knows Victor is speaking the truth. He is the only one that knows the routine inside and out. He could do it with his eyes closed. “I’ll do it.’ Yuuri said after a moment  “As long as I can wear my gloves.”  He added. peering up at Victor.  
  
“Whatever makes you comfortable, Yuuri. Thank you.” Victor flashed him a smile and  gestured. “You have just enough time to find something to wear  before we go on. I’ll see you out there.”   
  
“You’re just lucky I have no problems dancing a woman’s part.” He’s drawing away from Victor and excusing himself to go change. There’s a navy and black suit in his assortment of things that should work quite nicely.

* * *

Victor paced behind the stage curtain, he was wearing  a dark suit with a suit coat that had gold embellishments, the fabric of it ombre’d  from a purple to black; the black at his shoulders. He turned hearing the sound of Yuuri’s shoes on  the stage and inhaled. The other  man had taken his glasses off and slicked his hair back, there was a faint flush to his cheeks and Victor had never seen anything  more amazing.  
  
“Are you ready, Victor.?”   
  
Yuuri offered a nervous smile adjusting  the dark leather of his gloves before extending his hand to Victor. He’s closing his eyes taking a deep breath. Just a nice deep, slow breath that he slowly exhaled. When he felt Victor lead the way out on to the stage as they were announced, brown eyes snapped open and he summoned up a dazzling smile.  
  
Victor smiled and then drew Yuuri into  the start position, peering down at him with a faint smirk. He can already hear the crowd - shocked he’s not dancing with Natasha or that he was dancing with a man; perhaps a mix of both but Victor doesn’t care. As the music starts, he guides Yuuri.  
  
And Yuuri is ignoring those sounds in favor of focusing on Victor. If this is going to happen he’s going to memorize this moment  It’s a once in a life time thing and he would likely never experience anything like it again. So when Victor starts to move he does to and he might just be pressing closer where he’s able; keeping up easily with the routine even when Victor has had to shift and change things just slightly.

* * *

At the end of the dance Victor dips Yuuri, his bare fingers touching his cheek; it’s just a ghost of a touch but it’s enough. It’s enough to leave a glowing magenta streak of color across Yuuri’s cheek which makes everyone erupt into loud gasps, cries, and screams. Victor is just staring at him with wide eyes and  a slow warm smile, bringing him up out of the dip.   
  


“Yuuri….” Then soft and gentle, “It’s you. I found you.”  
  
“What? What’s me? Found, huh?”   
  
Yuuri is staring back at him confused until.. _Oh. Oh no._ Bare hand. Victor had touched him skin to skin and… _Wait. Wait did that mean?_ Gently, he’s pushing away from Victor’s chest and takes  the top of a leather clad finger  between his teeth tugging it off. Then he’s reaching out  brushing his fingers along the exposed bare skin at the side of his neck.   
  
And there it is. Blue. _Persian Blue_. A color. _His_ color glowing against Victor’s skin. Tears swell in his eyes before he flings himself into Victor. His arms slid around Victor’s neck and he gave a soft sob. “Victor.”   
  
Victor’s arms looped easily around Yuuri, enveloping him in a tight embrace. His eyes close and he’s nuzzling against Yuuri’s hair. “I found you. I’ve got you now. I’m not going anywhere. You’re my soulmate. I’m going to stay at your side. Starting with a celebratory date tonight, what do you say?”  
  
Yuuri hiccups before nodding. “Yes. Yes, let’s going on a date. I’d like that. I’d love that.” He’d love it. Love to have a date with Victor and maybe a future with him? Either way, tonight was a great way to start something. Already, though he’s wanting to see Victor in more of _his_ color.


End file.
